So Lie To Me
by twilightloveexo
Summary: I felt helpless. Like I couldn't do anything to make things better. He told me his secret. The secret I promised to keep. And he's stuck with us until it gets sorted out. But nobody knows. Nobody except me and him. MILEYS POV
1. Oliver

Disclaimer – I do not own Hannah Montana

xoxoxo

Miley's POV

_So. Tonight's my first date with Oliver Oken. I know. I know. We've been friends for a while now. But he asked me out the other night. And I have to admit, I was starting to stare at him more a lot lately. Haha, wow. You wouldn't think of me and being with Oliver, but I realized I have liked him along. So-_

"MILEY! Oliver is here!" my dad yelled up the stairs. I closed my diary shut and threw it under my pillow case, re-applied my cherry lip gloss, and ran out of my room. I arrived in the living room to see Jackson flipping through the TV channels, and Oliver leaning against the kitchen counter, talking to my dad.

"Hey."

He turned and looked at me.

"Wow."

I raised my eyebrows.

"I like it," he said.

I ran over and hugged him.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready."

"Have fun with Oliii," Jackson mocked as we walked out the door holding hands.

"Shut up," I mumbled as we shut the door behind us. I was happy Oliver approved my outfit. This is going well, so far.

"So, where to, Miles?"

"Where do you want to eat?" I asked.

"Your pick."

"Hmm. Italian?"

"Sounds good."

xoxoxo

We handed our waiter our menus after we finished ordering. It was a dimly lit restaurant and not very crowded for a Friday night.

Nobody said anything.

"This is why I hate first dates," I mumbled.

"What?" Oliver questioned.

"It's so … awkward."

"Well," he shrugged "I could distract you."

"Try me."

"5 question game."

"3." I said.

"Alright, alright," he said "when's your next Hannah Concert?"

"What kind of a question is that?" I laughed.

"I don't know. I just thought of what came to my head."

"Um, tomorrow night. Next."

"Since when do you wear heels?"

"Since some boy asked me to dinner," I teased.

He smiled the smile that I started to love recently.

"What really made you come with me here?"

I sighed. "Oliver, we've been friends for so long. But, like you with me, I started to … you know, kind of like you. And then you asked me to dinner, and it all fell into place."

He nodded. "It's weird, isn't it?"

"What? Friends can go on dates. They learn they really like each other. It can become more of a … casual-type relationship."

He shrugged. Then smiled that same smile he had earlier.

After we finished eating, we walked back to my house together, hand in hand. It was raining, but I barely noticed with Oliver here with me.

"So, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Oliver said, trying to make small talk.

"Um, I have to study for my global test … you could come over if you want to…"

"Like… a study date?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah. If that's okay with you. You could come over after lunch, and then ride in the limo with me to my Hannah Concert."

"Sure. Sounds like a date."

We arrived back in front of my home shortly after.

"'Night, Oli," I said, sad that I would have to wait until the next day to see him again.

"See you tomorrow," he said, kissing my cheek swiftly, then headed out my front yard back to his house. I bit my lip as I twisted the doorknob and headed inside my warm home.

"Oh, Miley's back from her date with Oliiiii!" Jackson mocked from his spot on the couch.

"Shut u-Rico???" I honestly was not expecting to come home at 10 pm and find Rico trudging up our stairs with a ripped and torn bag. His shoes were wet from the rain coming down outside.

"W-what?" he asked.

"What are you _doing _here? I thought your dad's business trip wasn't until next week…"

"His dad had to leave early. Claims it got moved earlier for who knows what," Jackson answered for Rico.

"Yeah, what h-he said," Rico said, turning away from me and continuing up to his unready guest room.

"Wait, Rico."

He stopped.

"Your room is not ready yet … wait here, we'll get you clean sheets and new pillows," I offered.

"Yeah, I suppose y-you could do that. I'm all wet, a-anyways, right?" he said.

"Right," I said, eyeing him. He looked away, and came back down the stairs.

Jackson and I shared a concerned look with each other. Why was Rico acting like this?

"Rico, why don't you go and take a shower while me and Miles clean up your guest room."

"Um, okay. What d-do you want m-me to do with my bag?" he asked.

"Leave it here, we'll take care of things, just go get in the shower."

Rico shrugged and set down his dirty bag. He slumped up the stairs, disappearing into the bathroom.

"Jackson, what is going on?" I questioned as soon as Rico was out of site.

"I don't know. Dad went to bed, and I had just sat down to watch TV and the doorbell rang. I answered it, and Rico just slid past me and told me what his story was. Then you came back."

"'Kay, well. Let's go set up his room, I guess."

Jackson followed me up the now-wet stairs to the guest room. We covered the bed in new sheets and got new big pillows for Rico. I slipped into my room and closed the door gently behind me. I pulled out my diary and pink pen and began writing.

_Had a great time with Oli tonight. Came home to find Rico, all wet from the rain. He was acting very … odd. I don't know whats up with him. Guess we'll have to wait until the morning. It's pretty late, and he's taking a shower to get rid of all the mud. Yuck. Me and Jackson set up his guest room for him. Anyways, Oli is coming over tomorrow after lunch for another date-a study date, actually. Then I'm meeting up with Lilly for the Hannah Concert at 7 pm later. Things should be interesting with Rico around. _

_Xoxo,_

_Miley Stewart_


	2. Cereal

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana.

xoxoxo

Miley's POV

_Couldn't get much sleep last night. I'm not one for nerves, but it could have to do with my show tonight. It's actually really early here, so I don't know if anyone else is awake yet. At least I get to see Oli and Lilly later today!_

I closed my diary and put down my fluffy pink pen. I walked over to my closet and put on some slippers and grabbed a hair tie from my dresser. I threw my hair back into a messy bun, and then trudged downstairs to see if anyone else was up. To my surprise, I found Rico sitting at our counter. He was sipping on a cup of steaming coffee, staring out into space.

"Hey Rico. How you doing?"

My greeting made him jump. He turned around and stared at me for a quick second, then sat back down.

"Um, hi, Miley."

I walked over to the counter and leaned over it to look at Rico. This wasn't the Rico I knew and despised. His hair stuck up in different directions, his eyes wide, his whole mind and body jumpy. This was a new Rico, and I didn't understand what caused him to act this way.

"So I see you figured out how to use our coffee maker," I said jokingly, as lightly as I could.

He didn't catch on. "Oh, um, I hope you don't mind! I'm sorry I used i-".

"Rico, it's okay. Relax," I cut him off. He looked at me for a second. Then he shook his head. Not at me, but as if he was trying to get rid of a bad thought or idea.

I walked over to another cupboard and pulled out a bowl and a box of cereal. I swiftly grabbed some milk from the refrigerator and poured it in the bowl. As I was about to dump some of the cereal in as well, Rico spoke up.

"Hey, uh, Miley?"

"Hmm?" I turned around, cereal box still in my hands. He looked like he wanted to say or ask something, but then I caught on.

"Ohm I'm sorry. Would you like some?" I offered.

I still couldn't get over his strange behavior, and I really wanted to find the reason behind all of it.

He nodded slowly. "If that's okay…"  
"Of course it is … here," I handed him a bowl full of fresh cereal and the carton of milk so he could fill that in if he wished to.

I sat down in the seat next to him, and set my bowl and glass of milk on the counter. We sat and ate in silence.

"Miley?"

I was in a mid-chew, but I looked over at Rico. He sounded so innocent. I didn't recognize the sound of his voice.

"Yeah?" I responded.

He paused before speaking. I could see hesitation in his eyes.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked me in a small voice.

I closed my eyes and thought before speaking. There was obviously a reason behind Rico's strange behavior. Originally, he was supposed to stay with us for two weeks while his dad was away ob business. But that wasn't supposed to be for another week. He had shown up early. He seemed very hesitant and stuttered his replies when he arrived (which was late at night … in the middle of a storm). Things would continue on normally even with Rico around. It was the last few weeks of school. There was a final dance coming up soon. And I had loads of finals to study for. I was dating Oliver. And I also had my Hannah Concerts too. And now, Rico wanted to tell me a _secret_. On top of all this. I exhaled slowly, then opened my eyes.

"I can try." It was an honest answer.

"It's just…" he began, "I really need to tell you something. I'm not even sure if I should. I couldn't get any sleep last night over this. I need to trust _somebody_, and it happens to be that I chose you. You can't tell _anybody_ this … promise me?"

I swallowed, more like choked, down some more cereal. "Uhh-"

"I smell coffee!" Jackson came walking downstairs, interrupting our serious conversation. _What else was new? _

He wandered over to us, then tilted his head. "What are you guys doing up at 7 on a Saturday morning?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I shot back. I stood up and brought my bowl over to the sink to clean it out.

"Someone made some coffee and the aroma flew up the stairs and into my room. Not my fault." I heard him say all this to me from behind me.

"Rico, what are you doing here?" Jackson asked.

I turned around and winked at Rico, so that he knew we would continue this conversation later. I went back to scrubbing my bowl clean.

"You don't remember last night, do you?" Rico asked, laughing for the time since last night.

"5 slices of cold pizza and I'm out," Jackson said. I rolled my eyes at his remark, even though he couldn't see the gesture.

I turned around to face the two boys in the kitchen as I dried my bowl with a dish towel.

"Jackson, not now," I said coldly. He glared at me, then stalked off towards the fridge. I sighed, wondering what was going to come of this situation. I went over and grabbed Rico's cereal bowl, which was completely empty, to clean it. I really didn't want to have this responsibility of keeping Rico's secret. This whole situation was odd and at the wrong time. I scrubbed even more, trying to focus on the fact that Lilly and Oliver were coming over later, until I finally realized that the bowl in my hands was spotless.


End file.
